


A Conversation and a Photo

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Language, Movie Night, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Shiki and Neku are having a Movie Night, Shiki ends up catching Neku doing something embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation and a Photo

It'd been Shiki's idea to start having a "movie night" every Sunday. The name was a little misleading, as they typically did their movie-watching in the afternoon, but "movie afternoon" just doesn't sound as good. This week, it was Shiki's turn. As usual, they goofed around a while before actually starting the movie. When Neku realized that half their snacks were already gone, they both agreed they should probably turn on the movie before there were none left. This week's movie had been one they'd both already seen, since Shiki'd been into it before it'd even hit theaters, but they'd both liked it a lot. Watching it again after the DVD release was a must. 

As the movie got to the main menu, Shiki got up abruptly. "Neku, I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom. Here, can you watch Mr. Mew for me?"

"Um...I guess." As soon as those words left his mouth, the plush cat was already in his arms.

"Kay, thanks!" Shiki dashed out of the room. 

Without Shiki around, the room was dead silent. It was a little unnerving. Normally, he didn't mind this kind of quietness. But being in someone else's home like this...awkward. He needed a distraction. Sighing, he looked down at the stuffed animal in his arms. Neku held the cat doll up, fiddling with its arms. "Mr. Mew, why did she name you that?"

An embarrassing name. So positively cutesy and adorable. So not him. Definitely something Shiki came up with. "Piggy's a better name. You look more like a pig to me anyway. What do you think, Piggy?"

The doll remained silent. "Not much to say? I can respect that."

Before he knew it, he was carrying on a one-sided conversation with the doll. "I'm amazed Shiki doesn't take you into the bathroom with her. It's like you're never not in her arms. Bet she sleeps with you too. Does she ever get drool on you?"

"Bet she does." The fact that the doll couldn't talk was making Neku not so worried about what he was actually saying. Who was going to know, anyway? "I hate drool. It's so gross--like snot. You don't have those problems, except when people get it on you. You never have a 'oh shit did I drool on my test' moment when getting extra hours at school or ugh, runny noses. Hate that. It's fucking awful."

Neku moved Mr. Mew up and down with his hands. "I bet you see tons of embarrassing stuff that Shiki does, huh? But you don't tell secrets. You're a good man...err, cat. A good cat. Respectable. Well, when you're clean at least. You know, you smell kinda funny? When did she last wash you?"

Naturally, there was no response. "Oh, that long ago, huh? Well, it's no big deal. Some people like toys that have that 'heavily used' thing going on. Your smelliness just adds to that appeal. And it could be worse. Do you know what Beat smells like on a hot day? Of course you do, you're always there with Shiki. Terrible, isn't it?"

"Hey, Neku." Shiki said. Neku locked up with Mr. Mew still in his hands. "I'm back from the bathroom. I see you kept yourself busy. Have a nice chat with Mr. Mew?"

Neku sunk down into the sofa. "How long were you there?"

"Oh, a while. Didn't wanna interrupt you two." Shiki grinned as she stood in front of the TV. "I didn't know you two had become such close friends."

His body was still locked in place with the plush. "Shut up."

"Oh! Are you blushing, Neku?" Shiki leaned in for a close up view. "You so are. Oh my god, your face is so red! Hold on. I gotta take a photo to remember this moment."

Neku tried to sink in more but there was nowhere to go. He let Shiki have her fun. There was no point in protesting. That'd only result in even more embarrassing photos.

"Smile."

He couldn't bury his face into his collar enough. _Is it over yet?_

"Hehe. New background~!! Aw, Neku, you and Mr. Mew are so cute together! See?" She showed off the photo.

"Whatever. Are we going to watch a movie or not?" Mr. Mew was finally free from Neku's grip. He'd tossed the doll beside him on the couch. 

She gleefully plopped herself beside him. He noted how fast her thumb was moving across the buttons on her cell. _She's sending it to everyone. Shit._

"You done humiliating me?"

"Huh?" Shiki closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She hit play, shifting her focus to the TV. "Nah, just taking care of something important."

Right. Neku contemplated how much grief this was going to cause him in the coming weeks. He knew Beat was going to have a field day with this one. He could already hear the annoying jokes. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. _A text? Lemme guess. She sent it to everyone in her address book._

Neku flipped open his phone. Two new message from Shiki, one with an attachment. He rolled his eyes before opening the first one. The text wasn't what he thought it was.

_"cheer up check out this pic of beat"_

The attachment was of Beat idly picking his nose by Hachiko with Rhyme giggling beside him. Neku snickered. Beat probably had no idea the picture had even been taken. He looked at the second text.

_"LU <3"_

Neku knew his face had to at least be as red as earlier, if not more. Quickly, he sent a reply and put his phone away. He pretended he was very focused on the movie while he glanced over to watch Shiki's reaction. She smiled. "Aw, you're so sweet, Neku."

Neku looked away. This left him wide open for Shiki's next move--a peck on the cheek. "You know, you and Mr. Mew are a lot alike."

"How's that?"

Shiki cuddled up against him, letting one of her arms rest around his waist. "Oh, in a lot of ways."


End file.
